Deseando una oportunidad
by Micolaspluss
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha habia vuelto a Konoha dos años atras, dos años en los que no habia visto ni sabia nada del dobe de Naruto, el pervertido de Kakashi y sobre todo la molestia de cabello rosado.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es de una gran persona que no ha puede terminarla, asi que lo hare yo, dadle una oportunidad, os gustara

* * *

**DESEANDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

.

.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba en una aldea ajena a la de el, cumpliendo una misión, una misión encomendada por la hokage de su aldea.

Habían pasado dos años desde que había vuelto a Konoha, dos años.

Los primeros seis meses, se la paso en prisión, después de eso estuvo otros seis meses haciendo servicio social, para cuando termino por fin se le permitió volver a hacer misiones, aunque eran del rango de un gennin, él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador de Konoha, estuvo haciendo misiones peores que las que hacia cuando formo parte del equipo 7, durante ese tiempo fue vigilado por un par de ANBUs que conocía de vista y que ahora conocía como el idiota que no sabe que son los sentimientos y el idiota que pretendía dar miedo con una lámpara, nombres muy largos, a final de cuentas para el eran unos idiotas, al igual que Suigetsu y Karin, bueno con Juugo no se metía, el hecho de que no hablara ayudaba mucho, aunque lo malo es que no ayudaba a callar a los otros cuatro idiotas, sobre todo cuando se juntaban.

Pues si, habían sido dos largos años, dos largos años desde que había regresado a Konoha, dos largos años siguiendo con taka ahora en Konoha, dos largos años desde que tuvo que soportar las miradas de los habitantes de la aldea, tanto civiles como shinobis, pero sobre todo, dos largos años estando solo, porque aun cuando taka estaba con el en Konoha, de tener como compañeros de equipo a Sai y Tenzou, también eran dos largos años en los que no había visto al pervertido de su sensei, al dobe de Naruto y a la molestia peli rosada.

Si, porque a pesar de tener todo ese tiempo ahí, ellos no lo estaban, en un principio pensó que estarían de misión, sin embargo el tiempo paso y ellos no volvían, no sabia nada, sus compañeros de generación los recibieron bien, aunque nadie dijo absolutamente nada de los integrantes de su equipo, de hecho se dio cuenta que de espaldas a el susurraban, pensando que no se daban cuenta, algo le decía que esos susurros tendrían algo que ver con esos tres, sin embargo su orgullo le impedía el preguntar abiertamente por ellos.

Sabía muy bien de la cercanía que tenía la hokage con cada uno de sus ex-compañeros de equipo, sobre todo con la Haruno, pues sabia de muy buena fuente que ella era su mejor y más querida alumna, entonces porque no decía nada.

En más de una ocasión lo corrió de su despacho, justo cuando lo habían llamado para (joderle la vida) una misión, cuando de la nada lo corría. En una ocasión en particular, escucho detrás de la puerta un puff, símbolo indudable de que alguien había llegado y por eso lo había sacado de su oficina, intento oír, sin embargo a sus oídos no llegaron mas allá de una voz familiar que la saludaba, después de eso, Karin se abalanzo sobre el jalando hacia afuera de la torre hokage con una estupidez clásica de ella como pretexto.

Y ahora estaba ahí en esa maldita aldea, varado con taka y los otros dos idiotas, que por cierto estos últimos dos en cuanto llegaron se desaparecieron sin decir nada más, tan solo que se verían después en la posada.

-vamos Sasuke ya quita esa cara – le decía un hombre de tez clara, cabello celeste y dientes afilados.

-hmn – fue la respuesta del susodicho.

-vamos, te hace falta una chica linda para hacerte sonreír y olvidar tu amargura – insistía el peli celeste.

-imbécil – su voz denotaba molestia.

-sabes Sasuke, creo que Suigetsu tiene razón, en verdad te hace falta encontrar el amor para que seas feliz – se unió a la conversación un hombre alto de cabello naranja, contrario a su tamaño imponente su carácter es pacífico.

-si, alguien dulce, delicada, alegre, alguien que sea todo lo contrario de ti – continuaba el de dientes afilados.

-cállate cara de pez, deja a Sasuke-kun en paz! – Karin, una peli roja y por ahora única mujer del equipo, intervino a favor del Uchiha.

-lo repito opino lo mismo que Suigetsu, Sasuke no sé porque hasta ahora no te has dado la oportunidad de tener a alguien que te haga olvidar todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida – Sasuke se estaba molestando por el tema así que se pudo de pie con la intensión de irse de ahí – aun eres joven, pero no lo serás por mucho, será mejor que pienses en lo que quieres para tu futuro…

No escucho como terminaba ese sermón, simplemente salió de ahí, necesitaba respirar y pensar, después de dos años de estar en Konoha lo aceptaba los extrañaba, extrañaba al dobe que siempre estaba en Ichiraku, extrañaban sus estúpidas competencias por ver quién era mejor, extrañaba al pervertido de su sensei que siempre llegaba tarde, extrañaba sus estúpidas excusas, así como verlo siempre con esa pose despreocupada, pero sobretodo extrañaba a la molesta de mota rosada, que siempre lo perseguía de un lado a otro, extrañaba que se preocupara por él, extrañaba sus cálidas sonrisas, sus ojos verdes que brillaban mas cuando lo veían.

Soltó un suspiro, en verdad no sabía qué hacer, quería saber de ellos, pero su maldito orgullo le impedía hacer algo.

Y así, siguió caminando por la aldea, intentando olvida a esa bola de cretinos como en algún momento los llamo, aunque a esas alturas sabia era imposible.

* * *

Actualizare pronto, espero que os alla gustado.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta la continuacion, espero que os guste ;)

* * *

No escucho como terminaba ese sermón, simplemente salió de ahí, necesitaba respirar y pensar, después de dos años de estar en Konoha lo aceptaba los extrañaba, extrañaba al dobe que siempre estaba en Ichiraku, extrañaban sus estúpidas competencias por ver quién era mejor, extrañaba al pervertido de su sensei que siempre llegaba tarde, extrañaba sus estúpidas excusas, así como verlo siempre con esa pose despreocupada, pero sobretodo extrañaba a la molesta de mota rosada, que siempre lo perseguía de un lado a otro, extrañaba que se preocupara por él, extrañaba sus cálidas sonrisas, sus ojos verdes que brillaban mas cuando lo veían.

Soltó un suspiro, en verdad no sabía qué hacer, quería saber de ellos, pero su maldito orgullo le impedía hacer algo.

Y así, siguió caminando por la aldea, intentando olvida a esa bola de cretinos como en algún momento los llamo, aunque a esas alturas sabia era imposible.

.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado en el centro de la aldea, los demás integrantes de taka decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por el pintoresco pueblito.

-no entiendo porque siempre tienen que molestar a Sasuke-kun con eso, ahora por su culpa se fue muy enojado –

-oye no será que es gay y por eso nunca quiere saber de mujeres?

-cállate imbécil, Sasuke-kun no es gay

-en eso Karin tiene razón, les contare algo – haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran y nadie más escuchara lo que iba a decirles – ya van varias veces que escucho a Sasuke llamar a una mujer en sueños

-a una mujer – mencionaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo incrédulos

-si, siempre es a la misma mujer, no sé quien sea en realidad

-pero haber dinos el nombre de la persona a la que llama? – preguntaba curioso Suigetsu

-Sakura… Sakura es el nombre que siempre menciona – les dijo

Karin bufo por lo bajo reincorporándose y siguiendo el camino que llevaban

-quizás se está acordando de su mama

-pues lo dudo zanahoria, yo creo que ha de ser alguien de quien se enamoro y por eso no quiere conocer a nadie más, me pregunto dónde estará ella?

-quizás muerta, si fuera de Konoha ya lo sabríamos no?

-cállate remolacha… oye Juugo tengo una idea – le dijo al voltear a verlo con una sonrisa cómplice, que le dio a entender que harían, después voltearon a ver a Karin con la misma mirada.

-a no! A mí no me metan en sus estupideces! – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar dejando atrás a los otros dos.

Ambos hombres la miraron alejarse y luego se miraron, dejando de darle importancia a la joven para centrarse en lo que tenían en mente.

.

.

.

.

.

Ambos hombre habían empezado a caminar recorriendo las zonas más bellas de la aldea, intentando encontrar lo que sabían a su jefe le hacía falta.

Llegaron hasta el parque, dejándose caer en una banca cerca de la entrada de este, comenzaron a ver pasar a las personas, sin encontrar lo que tanto buscaban.

Decir que ya querían desistir era poco, habían recorrido gran parte de la aldea y no encontraban nada con lo que estuvieran de acuerdo.

-oye Juugo… - no hubo respuesta – Juugo!... – volvió a llamarlo y nada, así que volteo su mirada hacia él, dándose cuenta que miraba hacia algún punto, giro su vista hacia donde miraba su amigo y lo que vio le hizo ensanchar los ojos.

-ella… es… ella! – intento decir – Juugo, vamos rápido, que ya se va a ir – le dijo a Juugo mientras le jalaba para ir en dirección.

-disculpe señorita… - intentaba llamar la atención de la joven, en lo que se acercaban a ella - señorita – le dijo al tiempo que se cruzaba por su camino impidiéndole el paso.

La joven se puso nerviosa ante los dos hombres que le impedían el paso, con la mirada comenzó a buscar alguna salida para huir de aquel par de hombres que cerraban de momento su paso.

-no se asuste señorita! – le dijo rápidamente el grandulón al ver el miedo en los ojos de la joven.

-señorita tan solo queremos pedirle un favor, por favor ayúdenos es muy importante… - Suigetsu le hablo suave para no asustarla mas.

-l-lo siento, p-pero… - intento decir una joven, de estatura promedio (tómenlo en consideración a la de su nacionalidad), muy muy delgada, de piel sumamente blanca, daba la apariencia de una persona delicada, la cual debía de ser protegida.

-no tardara señorita se lo ruego… solo ayudemos, por favor – pidió el peli naranja, la joven busco en la mirada de sus interlocutores algo que la ayudara a saber que clase de personas eran.

La joven los miro, no parecían malas personas, así que accedió.

-de acuerdo, siempre y cuando no tardemos mucho – les dijo la joven aun con un poco de temor.

-gracias… - dijo dándole una sonrisa que la joven respondió tímidamente – Juugo, dile a la zanahoria que te diga donde esta, rápido que la señorita tiene prisa – le dijo al peli naranja, el cual asintió y desapareció.

-en un momento volverá, porque no nos sentamos en lo que vuelve, le prometo que no tardara – el peli celeste le decía a la joven al tiempo que señalaba el camino.

La joven solamente asintió y se encaminaron hacia una banca a la sombra de un gran árbol.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba ahora corriendo a la búsqueda de el último Uchiha, Karin le había dicho hacia dónde encontrarlo, aclarándole que si algo malo salía de toda esa locura, no la metieran a ella.

Así que ahí estaba cerca de la salida de la aldea, no podía demorar mucho, tenía poco tiempo, debía que pensar muy bien, como hacer para que el Uchiha lo acompañara sin sospechar de sus planes.

Llego hasta el lugar indicado por Karin, con la mirada recorrió el lugar, solo había arboles y mas arboles, levanto la mirada para buscarlo y ahí estaba, sentado en la rama de un árbol, como meditando

-Sasuke! – lo llamo el grandulón.

-hmp – fue la respuesta.

-Sasuke… Suigetsu!... – le dijo esperando dijera algo cosa que no paso, por lo que mejor continuo – Suigetsu, está en un grave problema.

-…-el otro no contesto solo lo miro, esperando continuara.

-ya busque a Yamato-san y Sai-san pero no los encuentro – al ver que no decía nada continuo, tenia que convercerlo de alguna manera.

-…-siguio sin decir nada, meditaba, si seria verdad lo que le decía.

-si la hokage se entera no le agradara nada – tenia que intentar con lo que pudiera.

-…- era cierto si ella se enteraba no le iría bien, sabía que en cierta forma esos tres eran su responsabilidad, y si se metían en un problema el seria el responsable, y la verdad no quería volver a pasar tiempo nuevamente haciendo servicio social o en esas misiones para gennins, sabía muy bien que la hokage era una mujer vengativa.

Así que sin más se puso de pie y bajo del árbol, sin decir una palabra miro a Juugo, esperando le respondiera lo que necesitaba saber.

-están en la entrada del parque… - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir para cuando desapareció el pelinegro, parpadeo un par de veces y salió también rápidamente en dirección hacia el lugar, quería ver lo que pasaría con su plan.

.

.

.

.

.

-señorita, por favor solo por unos minutos más, por favor es muy importante y solo usted nos puede ayudar – le rogaba, ya que joven comenzaba a dudar si era bueno eso de ayudarlos, por lo que quería irse ya.

-está bien, tan solo nos minutos más…pero a todo esto en qué consiste el favor? – le pregunto la joven.

-tan solo tiene que platicar un momento con una persona que ya no debe de tardar – decía mientras miraba en busca de esa persona – ohh! Ahí viene señorita – le dijo la joven volteo a verlo, el de dientes afilados se puso de pie, con el dedo le indicaba la dirección hacia donde se supone estaría esa persona.

Giro su rostro hacia el lugar indicado y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la persona con la que tenia que hablar, de la impresión sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca, intento articular palabra alguna, abrió y cerro la boca, pero nada salía de sus labios…

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke iba en dirección al parque, saltaba de techo en techo para llegar más rápido.

Al estar en el parque dejo de saltar, para buscar el chakra de quien fuera su subordinado, rápidamente lo encontró y se encamino hacia el lugar.

No tardo mucho en llegar. Lo encontró cerca de la entrada, sentado en una banca debajo de un árbol, no entendió, si Juugo le dijo que había causado problemas y ahora estaba ahí, sentado y al parecer con una joven. Eso lo puso bastante molesto, iba a dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, pero algo llamo su atención en la joven que lo acompañaba, por lo que a paso tranquilo se acerco hasta quedar a un par de metros de distancia de ellos.

Lo que vio ahí le causo una gran impresión.

Una joven, de complexión sumamente delgada, de piel blanca, a pesar de su complexión tenia unas piernas torneadas, por lo que se podía ver, ya que portaba un vestido blanco de tirantes gruesos, debajo del busto un listón rosa, lo cual marcaba su bien formado busto, sin embargo lo que más llamo su atención fue su larga cabellera rosada que podía ver debajo de ese sombrero que llevaba, solo le faltaba comprobar una cosa…

Vio como Suigetsu había notado su presencia poniéndose de pie, hablo con la joven y luego lo señalo, la joven giro su rostro hacia él.

No podía ser, era ella.

Esos ojos verdes que tanto extrañaba y que ahora lo miraban muy abiertos, era más que obvia su impresión.

.

.

.

Al notar que algo pasaba entre ellos Suigetsu hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió… esconderse y observar, a final de cuentas no todos los días se podía ver el rostro de sorpresa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Así que se coloca detrás de un arbusto donde se encontraba ya Juugo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar y ver qué pasaba.

.

.

.

.

.

-S-sa-suke-kun…

-Sakura…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Os a gustado?

No os gustó?

Me matareis a pedradas por hacerlo tan corto?

Me dejareis vivir para que pueda continuar?

Reviews?

Subire la continuacion muy pronto, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, veo que mucha gente me acusa de plagio, pero como ya dije en el primer capitulo, esta NO es mi historia, lo que pasa es que me han pedido que la termine, asi que algunos capitulos seran mios.

* * *

-S-sa-suke-kun…

-Sakura…-

Sakura reacciono y se puso de pie, para salir de ahí corriendo, Sasuke noto sus intenciones, y saliendo del shock inicial se movió hacia ella para así frustrar sus planes, no se podía ir de ahí, no hasta que le aclarara varias cosas, así que la tomo rápidamente del brazo sosteniéndola fuertemente y girándola hacia él para encararlo, al hacerlo el sombrero que llevaba puesto calle dejando ver la alrga cabellera rosada, peinada con tan solo un liston rojo largo atado por debajo de su cabello.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor déjame, me tengo que ir – rogaba la peli rosa, con algunas lagrimas que comenzaban a asomarse por sus bellos ojos verdes – onegai déjame ir…

-no Sakura, primero hablaremos, tienes mucho que contestarme – la interrumpió, tenía muchas dudas y debías de ser resueltas.

-onegai – huía de la mirada del pelinegro.

-donde has estado todo este tiempo y el dobe y Kakashi? – pregunto ejerciendo un poco mas de presión sobre el brazo de la joven y con la mirada.

-…- la vio, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, en su mirada había tristeza, no le agrado lo que vio, soltó el agarre y pudo ver que donde la había tomado había quedado marcada su mano, era una marca morada, se le hizo raro y la volteo a ver, ahora se veía incomoda, con su mano trato de cubrírsela marca.

-Sakura – murmuro al verla así le pareció tan débil e indefensa, no lo soporto mas.

La tomo entre sus brazos, haciendo que su cabeza se hundiera en su pecho, ella no soporto mas, sus delgados y blancos brazos rodearon la cintura de Sasuke y dio rienda suelta lo que sentía, mientras Sasuke mantuvo un brazo sosteniéndola por la cintura y la otra acariciaba el cabello de Sakura con el fin de calmarla, ya tendría tiempo para que respondiera sus dudas, ahora la tenía con él y no la permitiría se alejara de nuevo.

-Sakura-chan! – se escucho a lo lejos.

Al oírlo Sakura dio un respingo entre los brazos de Sasuke, tenía que irse, con todo el dolor de su corazón (el cual dolía mucho, demasiado), sabía que debía de separarse pero no sabía si lo lograría, si tendría la fuerza para dejarlo atrás.

El grito era insistente y cada vez más cercano, hasta que lo reconoció.

-dobe – dijo y soltando tan solo un poco el agarre en el cual tenía a Sakura, ella lo aprovecho para subir sus manos hasta su cuello para impulsarse y ponerse de puntitas.

Para cuando Sasuke pudo reaccionar, frente a su visión una mata rosa la cubrió, sobre sus labios se sintió una presión, estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía qué hacer, no entendía nada, hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza, Sakura lo estaba besando, no sabía qué hacer, a pesar de tener mujeres a sus pies, el bueno, el nunca había estado con ninguna, nunca había besado a ninguna, así que cerró sus ojos y de una forma torpe comenzó a corresponderle, con algo de duda, por las acciones poco propias de él, poso sus manos en su cintura, apresándola y apegándola a él, sus movimientos que en principio eran torpes, ahora eran tan distintos, algo dentro de él, había despertado, quería mas, no podía conformarse con tan solo eso, requería mas, quería mas, necesitaba más, una de sus manos habis subido hasta la nuca de Sakura para profundizar el beso.

Antes de que pudiera profundizar el beso, un dolor, producto de un piquete en su cuello se hizo presente, y poco a poco fue sintiendo como sus piernas perdían fuerzas así como el agarre en el que tenia afianzada a la peli rosa, sus manos fueron cayendo como un peso muerto a sus costados, llevandose el una el liston que Sakura llevara en su cabello, se separaron y poco a poco su cuerpo fue cediendo ante la falta de fuerza, Sakura lo ayudo a que la caída no fuera tan fuerte, lo ayudo a amortiguarla, mientras lo mirada atentamente.

Sasuke busco la mirada de Sakura, intentando entender lo que pasaba, cuando jades y ónix se cruzaron, pudo ver en su mirada, alegría por volver a verlo, amor que aun sentía por él y que había demostrado en ese beso pero también tristeza, pero porque, porque había señales de tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

Sus miradas seguían fijas, hasta que Sakura no soporto mas y corrió su cara hacia un lado, estaba avergonzada.

-perdón S-Sasuke-kun – le dijo mientras depositaba su cabeza con cuidado en el piso – perdóname – le dijo mientras unas rebeldes lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Sakura – la llamaba, al ver que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a retroceder unos pasos, hasta formar una distancia considerable con el pelinegro.

-Sakura-chan! – escucho la llamaron aun más cerca.

Vio detrás de ella y noto que llegaban en ese momento dos personas a quienes tampoco había visto en esos dos años.

-pequeña dónde estabas? – escucho como el hombre peli plata que había llegado junto con un rubio le hablaba a la joven.

-y-yo… - contestaba nerviosa – s-salí a-a caminar un poco… n-necesitaba tomar a-algo de aire… - les decía aun de espaldas a ellos, limpiándose las lagrimas que aun salían de sus ojos, para después girarse y encararlos, aun cubriendo su brazo con su otra mano para que no se notara la marca que se había producido.

-Sakura! – gritaron al llegar otro par de hombres, uno castaño y otro pelinegro de piel tan blanca como una hoja de papel.

Sasuke al notar quienes eran abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, para ese momento se encontraba luchando fieramente para que su cuerpo no cediera aun mas, sus ojos se cerraban aun cuando él no lo quería, trababa de resistir todo lo que podía, sin embargo era seguro que no aguantaría mas.

Dentro de él sentía una desesperación, al no poder levantarse y exigir una explicación a lo que pasaba, aun mas, como era posible que nadie notara que estaba ahí tirado en el piso, además donde estaban los idiotas de taka cuando más los necesitaba, considerando que por ellos estaba ahí.

-Sakura! Estas bien?... – el rubio que se encontraba presente se acerco hasta ella y la miro a los ojos detenidamente – lloraste – no lo pregunto, sino lo afirmo al ver sus ojos rojos – porque lloraste? – le pregunto mientras la abrazaba y ella se dejaba, mientras se soltaba llorar, cerrando sus ojos tratando de calmarse para entender que le pasaba a su hermanita.

Al sentirla en sus brazos llorando, abrió sus ojos y vio algunos metros detrás de la joven y ahí lo vio en el piso.

Todos los demás presentes, tan solo miraban a la peli rosa llorar, dos estaban más que preocupados, estaban bastante nerviosos.

Sus nervios se acrecentaron cuando escucharon un nombre salir de los labios de rubio.

-teme – salió lento, despacio y también bajo, aunque no lo suficiente para no ser escuchado.

El peli plateado que hasta ese momento que había mantenido tan solo mirando a la peli rosada con alivio y preocupación marcados en su ojo negro, se asomo a ver lo que había detrás de los jóvenes abrazados y comprobar que lo que decía su atolondrado alumno era cierto.

A unos metros de sus alumnos, se encontraba, quien podría ser nombrado el hijo prodigo de esa familia tan poco comunc (rara).

Dos miraban fijamente al joven en el suelo, mientras que Sakura calmaba sus lagrimas, mientras se separaba del rubio, quien no perdió tiempo para acercarse al Uchiha, mientras que Yamato y Sai se encontraban algo nervioso ante lo que pudiera ocurrir en ese lugar.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se encontraba por colapsar, sus ojos estaban fijos tratando de ver lo mas que se pudiera de lo que pasaba frente a él, no quería perder de vista a Sakura, ni a los demás.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse a pesar de su lucha, ya no podía más, así que poco a poco su visión se fue haciendo menos y la obscuridad comenzaba a cubrirlo.

De forma lejana vio algo que lo alarmo…

Frente a sus ojos y en cámara lenta el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a perder fuerzas e inevitablemente sus piernas se fueron doblando indicando que en poco tiempo su cuerpo llegaría al piso.

Su desesperación crecía al no poder moverse para alcanzarla y evitar la caída, de su boca no salía sonido alguno para alertar a los demás, nada podía hacer, sus ojos se cerraron y lo último que escucho es como la llamaban.

-Sakura!/Sakura-chan!/pequeña! – gritaron los cuatro hombres presentes al ver a la joven caer desmayada frente a sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Os gusto?

No os gusto?

Me mandareis a unos matones para que me maten y no suba mas capitulos?

Me dejareis viva solo para que suba otro capitulo?

Me echareis a los tiburones por hacerlo tan corto?

Reviews?

Espero aver dejado bien claro que esta no es mi historia, solo algunos capitulos van a ser mios, y si no os quedo claro a aguantarse.

Gracias por leer! Subire el siguiente capitulo muy pronto.


End file.
